


If that seat is taken, my face is free

by bearer_of_light



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: Clarke has one place where she likes to sit when she's in the library. Lexa is oblivious. Things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to @oscillatewildely.
> 
> I'm sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm too tired.  
> You can find me on ordinarklo.tumblr.com

“That’s my seat.”, a rather loud voice somewhere behind Lexa’s head made her stop what she was doing. She turned around and saw a blonde girl with a large pile of books in her hands.

“It’s what?”, she asked confused. Her brain was still occupied with bits and pieces of the stuff she was working on before the girl interrupted her. 

“That’s my seat.”, the girl said again with firmer voice, emphasizing every word.

Lexa looked around, her eyes scanning the rest of the library. It was almost completely empty and there were plenty of other seats in all the corners of the library for the blonde girl to go to.

“There’s plenty of seats.”, Lexa pushed her glasses up her nose, “You can sit someplace else.”

“Or you could just move.”, the girl frowned. 

Any other day, any other time and with any other person Lexa would have moved without asking any questions, but she had a big exam the next day, she had a lot of books and papers sprawled across the table and the girl standing in front of her asking her to move was unnecessarily demanding. Lexa allowed her eyes to roam across blond’ses face and body, she knew she was being obvious but she didn’t care. The girl was pretty and Lexa decided to have some fun.

“Why should I?”

“Because that’s my seat. You can sit literally anywhere else.”

Lexa looked behind and under the chair, under the table and under her books before speaking again.

“I don’t see a reservation tag anywhere.”

“That’s not… you can’t… that’s my seat.”

“You came into a public space and started demanding I move.”, Lexa was calm, it was entertaining and certainly more fun than what she was doing before the blonde came.

The girl lowered her books on the table next to Lexa’s and let out a long breath.

“I have a big exam tomorrow and I need to study.”

“So do I, and probably everyone else in the library.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Explain it to me then.”, Lexa leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

“This is the most quiet place in the library. Everywhere else there’s people whispering and being loud and it’s distracting. I can’t get anything done that way.”

“And how is that my problem? I should pack my stuff and move because a pretty blonde girl told me so? I’m sure you can get a lot of things that way but it won’t work on me.”, Lexa smirked.

“What did you just say?”, if looks could kill Lexa would have been dead after that, but she just laughed.

“Listen, I’m not going anywhere. The best I can do is make some space for you and then we can share the table.”

The other girl looked at Lexa then around the library and then back at Lexa.

“Fine.”

“You’re welcome.”, Lexa said as she pulled her books to her side of the table and made space for the other girl to sit opposite her.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

“Hey.”, Lexa looked up and saw the blonde girl looking at her. A couple of hours have passed since the other girl sat with her, the time Lexa spent studying and checking her phone every now and then. In the moments of extreme boredom she’d glance over to the blonde in hope of having at least some kind of a distraction, but the other girl was always looking down at her books.

“Did you say something?”

“Can you please watch my stuff while I go get something to eat?”

“Oh, she knows how to say please.”, Lexa smiled and the blonde rolled her eyes. “What are we eating?”

“We?”, she raised her eyebrows.

“I’m also hungry.”

“I’m not a food delivery service.”

“You’re cute.”

“What?”, Lexa saw the pink creeping up on the blonde’s’ cheeks. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

“I’ll watch your stuff, don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

“What have I gotten myself into.”, Lexa whispered to herself once the blonde was gone.

* * *

 

After ten or so minutes, Lexa looked up and saw her blonde friend returning. She was carrying a bag and two cups of coffee.

“I’m back.”

“Good to have you back:”, Lexa leaned on the table. “What do you have there?”   
The girl emptied the bag and put a dozen or so chocolate bars on the table and one of the cups in front of Lexa.

“That’s for you, and you can take any of these.”, she said pointing at the chocolate between them.

“Healthy breakfast.”

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want.”

“I’m kidding.”, Lexa grinned. “Thank you.”

“Coffee is just black, I have cream and sugar if you want it.”

“Black is fine, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lexa took a sip of coffee and noticed a name written on it. 

“Clarke.”, she said it out loud. The girl sitting opposite her looked at her. “You are Clarke?”, Lexa asked and when the girl continued to just look at her added. “That’s what the cup says.”, Lexa showed her the name scribbled on the side.

“Yes. I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke.”, Lexa liked the way it sounded. “You have a nice name Clarke.”

“It’s a name. Do you have one?”

“I do.”, Lexa smiled at Clarke.

After a couple of moments of silence Clarke sighed.

“But you won’t say what it is.”

“Lexa.”

“Just Lexa?”

“Trust me, it’s more than enough.”, she smirked.

“Wow. I’ll go back to studying now.”, Clarke said before opening her books.

 

“I’m gonna leave you now.”, Lexa said after another few hours have passed. She started to collect her books and put them in her bag. “It’s been fun breathing the same air as you Clarke.” The blonde laughed. “You know,”, Lexa leaned on the table next to Clarke, “you are cute when you are angry, but you are much more cute when you smile.”

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hello Clarke.”, Lexa turned around, large smile on her face.

“You are enjoying this?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t look forward to seeing me again because that’s been the only thing I could think about.”

“Unbelievable.” Clarke shook her head and sat opposite Lexa, the same place she sat the day when they first met.

“Tell me you didn’t and I’ll pack my shit and go.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“How was your exam?”, she asked taking her books from the bag and putting them on the table.

“Killed it. Yours?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“What do you say we grab a coffee later?”, Lexa said after a couple of minutes.

“Are you asking me out?”

“No.”, Lexa was quick to answer. “I owe you a cup.”

“That’s okay.”

“C’mon. It will be fun. I’m fun. You should have realised that by now.”

“I thought I was just a pretty blonde girl who always gets what she wants and you are not into that. But here you are, practically begging me to go on a date with you.”, Clarke smirked.

“No, no, no. I never said you are just a pretty blonde girl and I never said I’m not into that and I most certainly am not begging you to go on a date with me. If I wanted a date with you I would have you begging me.”

“That’s really funny. You are really funny.”

“I like to make pretty blonde girls laugh.”

“And here I thought I was special.”

“It’s a newly found passion of mine.”

“Making blonde girls laugh?”   
“Yes.”

“I’ll think about it.”, Clarke looked back down on her book, trying to hide a smile.

“Clarke, c’mon.”

“Lexa, I’ll think about it.”

“You’re killing me here.”   
“Try not to die.”

 

“Clarke.”

“Mhm.”

“Have you thought about it?”   
“Lexa, this is like the fifth time in two hours that you asked me that.”

“I’m very impatient.”

“Well, you’ll have to find your patience.”

“Clarke.”

“What?”, Clarke said finally looking up.

“You’re pretty.”

“You are persistent.”, Clarke blushed.

“That’s one of my best qualities. You can learn about others over coffee.”

“Patience, Lexa.”

 

“Hi.” Lexa thought Clarke was talking to her but then she saw a phone in her hand. “I’m in the library.” Clarke smiled at her. “I can be there in 15 minutes.” Lexa pouted. “Okay, see you. Bye.”

“Don’t tell me you are leaving me without an answer Clarke.”

“Something came up.”   
“Killing me.”

“Try to stay alive.”

* * *

 

“I thought you forgot about me.”, Lexa heard Clarke before she could see her.

“Impossible.” she grinned, “Did you miss me yesterday?” Lexa added after Clarke sat down.

“Hmm.”

“Woman of many words.”

“You shouldn’t be mocking someone you are trying to take on a date.”

“I’m not mocking, I’m in awe how you can say so much with so little words.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. For example. You said hmm to me asking you if you missed me which clearly means that you can’t even put into words just how much you missed me. Your day was so meaningless all you could mutter out was hmmm.”

“You are ridiculous.” 

“You love it.”, Lexa smiled softly.

“Maybe.”, Clarke said after hesitating a bit.

“Let me buy you coffee, Clarke.”

“You really like my name.”

“I like the way it sounds.”

“Me too.”, Clarke smirked.

“Coffee.”

“Say please.”

“Please Clarke.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“You are late.”

“I can explain.”

“I expected you would be here before me. Look how wrong I was. Half an hour.”

“I’m sorry.”, Lexa finally sat down. “I had to take my friend to the hospital.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing serious. She cut herself and was bleeding really bad so I took her to get it checked.”

“In that case I can forgive you for being late.”

“It’s nice here.”, she said as she looked around. Clarke wanted them to meet at the lake. The sun was out, not too hot and not too cold, perfect spring day. 

“It’s my favorite place in the world.” Clarke bit her lip looking at Lexa. “Other than my bed, of course.”

“Then we should have met there.” Lexa smirked.

“Mhm.”

“You are really pretty.”, Lexa sat sideways to face Clarke.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

Clarke smiled and moved closer to Lexa.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Mhm.”, Lexa tucked the strand of Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

“I was promised coffee.” Clarke said looking at Lexa.

“Do you want me to bring it here or?”

“Yes.”

“Anything for a pretty blonde girl.”

“Look at me, always getting what I want.”

Lexa laughed and got up. After a couple of minutes she was back sitting next to Clarke. 

“Here you go.”, she gave Clarke her cup.

“Thank you.”

They sipped their coffee in silence, Clarke watching the lake and Lexa watching Clarke.

“You are staring.”, Clarke whispered after a while.

“Just a bit.”, Lexa replied.

“Will you do something about it?”, Clarke turned her head to Lexa.

“Clarke, I think I will kiss you now.”, Lexa smiled.

“You think?”, Clarke tried to hide her grin.

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa likes to tease and Clarke doesn't hate it.

“Clarke?”

“Yes?”, the blonde said with her eyes glued to the laptop screen. 

“Clarke.” Lexa tried again.

“Lexa.”, she finally lifted her head just enough for her eyes to land on Lexa’s.

“I’m bored.” Lexa pouted.

“Must be hard to be you.” Clarke’s eyes were back on the screen, smiling.

“Clarke.” Lexa whined again.

“Hm?”

“You promised me kisses and so far I’ve got none.”

“Again, must be hard to be you.” Lexa could see Clarke’s grin over the screen.

“Do you know how long it’s been?”

“I don’t.” Clarke looked back at her.

“Three hours and thirty five minutes.” Lexa said looking at her watch. “Thirty six as of now. Time goes by so fast Clarke, who knows what could happen in the next minute. We have to seize every second of every minute.”

“And I’m doing just that.” Clarke smirked and looked back at her laptop.

“So rude.” Lexa whispered.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa tried again after some time. “It’s been four and a half hours.”, she said after the other girl remained silent.

“Oh my God.”

“I’m dying here.” 

Clarke laughed.  “Really?”, she closed her laptop and looked at Lexa.

“Yes, such a cruel destiny.”

“And I suppose you have one last wish?”

“I do.” Lexa smiled playfully. “A kiss from a pretty blonde girl.”

“One kiss.” Clarke said.

“Just one.”

“Well, come here then.”

“I’m dying and you want me to walk all the way there?” Lexa pretended to be shocked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. She walked over to where Lexa was sitting and leaned back on the table. Lexa smiled, grabbed Clarke’s shirt and pulled her closer.

She kissed the corner of Clarke’s lips before her mouth formed a small smile. She cupped Clarke’s face and kissed her softly before lightly pulling her lower lip.

“Clarke.”

“Hm?” Clarke hummed with her forehead on Lexa’s.

“I think you saved my life.”

“Idiot.” Clarke whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

“You can’t do that here”

“Why not?” Lexa placed kissed on Clarke’s shoulder and the back of her neck. She had the blonde trapped between her own body and one of the bookshelves in the library.

“Someone could see us.” Clarke tucked her head on the side to give Lexa better access to her neck.

“And they’d see nothing unusual.” Lexa’s right hand was playing with Clarke’s shirt, pulling it lightly, her nose burried in Clarke’s hair.

“Yeah, your hand under my shirt is nothing unusual.”

“It’s not under your shirt.” Lexa said and tucked one finger under Clarke’s blouse and ran it over Clarke’s hipbone. “But it can be if you want. God knows I wouldn’t mind.”, she sucked on the skin just under Clarke’s ear making her moan. “But you have to be quiet.”

“Don’t be so smug about it.” Clarke pressed her back into Lexa.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Lexa dragged her hand higher over Clarke’s stomach and stopped just under her bra. “Breathe Clarke.”

“Shut up.”

Both of Lexa’s hands were now under Clarke’s shirt.

“Shhh.” Lexa whispered after a rather loud moan from Clarke.

“That’s not helping.”

“Mhm.” Lexa’s right hand went down to Clarke’s pants and unzipped them.

“What are you doing?” Clarke mumbled.

“Enjoying myself.” Lexa said, her hand slowly finding it's way into Clarke’s pants.

One of Clarke’s hands grabbed the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer. The other landed on one of the books causing it to fall down with a loud thud.

Lexa quickly took her hand out from Clarke’s pants and started to laugh.

“I fucking hate you.” Clarke pushed her off herself and fixed her shirt.

“No you don’t.” Lexa said, still laughing.

* * *

“What’s your favorite thing about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s one thing you like about me the most?”

“I know what favorite means.” Even though Lexa couldn’t see her face, she knew Clarke had just rolled her eyes. “I’m asking where is this coming from?” Clarke said after she sat up. Her head was in Lexa’s lap and they were on Lexa’s couch watching TV.

“You didn’t have to get up.” Lexa pulled her back, only this time Clarke was looking up at her. “You have to have at least one thing you like about me.”

“What makes you think that?” Clarke smiled coyly. 

“Clarke.” Lexa tried to sound serious.

“Lexa.”, the blonde said imitating her.

“What did I say about mocking?”

“I can’t remember.”

“What’s one thing you like about me?”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t say that.”

“Clarke.”

“Okay, okay.” Clarke said. “I like how confident you are.”, she took Lexa’s hand and played with her fingers. “And your fingers.”

“Understandable.” Lexa kissed the tip of her nose.

“What about you?”

“I like your boobs.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Wow.”

“They are wow, I agree.”

“Will I ever get a straight answer from you about anything ever?”

“Don’t offend me.”

Clarke glared at her. “Wow.”

“I like the way your heart beats against the palm of my hand.” Lexa softly pressed her hand against Clarke’s chest. “The way you shiver when I kiss you here.”, she tapped lightly on Clarke’s neck. 

“Sweet talker.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s mouth.

* * *

“I hate you.”  They were back in Clarke’s apartment and Lexa had Clarke pinned to the wall. It was a long and painful night for Clarke. They had dinner with Raven and Anya. That in itself would never be a problem, but Lexa decided to have some fun. 

 

_ “Lexa, stop.” Clarke gritted through her teeth. _

_ “Shhh baby.” Lexa whispered into her ear.  _

_ “You can’t do that.”, blonde whimpered. _

_ “It’s not polite to whisper when there’s other people around you.” _

_ Lexa’s hand was on Clarke’s thigh, playing with the hem of her skirt, teasing her.  _

_ “Yes, Clarke, don’t whisper.”, she said. _

_ They were sitting in the back of the restaurant, their backs against the wall and their friends on the other side of the table. Lexa always like to touch Clarke, no matter where they were or what they were doing, but it never went this far.  _

_ “You started it.” Clarke looked at her and put her hand over Lexa’s to keep it in place.  _

_ “Sorry.” Lexa leaned and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Clarke, let go of my hand. “, she said in a voice low enough for only Clarke to hear.  _

_ “Let go of my leg.”  _

_ “Please.” Lexa whispered before kissing her cheek again.  _

_ Clarke sighed and brought her hand back on the table and took a sip of her drink. In the meantime Lexa’s hand found it’s way under Clarke’s skirt, causing her girlfriend to almost choke on her wine, while Lexa was chatting with their friends like nothing was happening.  _

_ With every passing minute her hand was going higher on Clarke’s inner thigh, her finger drawing circles, pressing her nails into the soft skin.  _

_ “Clarke?” _

_ “Earth to Clarke?” _

_ “What?” Clarke asked, distracted and confused, praying for Lexa to stop and hoping she wouldn’t. _

_ “What’s going on with you?” _

_ “Nothing.” Clarke hurried to answer. “I’m just tired. We should go.”, she turned to Lexa and pushed her legs together. _

_ “Okay?” Lexa pretended to be as confused as their friends. _

_ “Yes.” Clarke got up. “Thanks for dinner. I’ll call you tomorrow.”, she hugged Raven and grabbed Lexa by hand. “I’m going to kill you.” _

 

“No, you don’t.” Lexa said into Clarke’s neck, her whole body vibrated with the tone of Lexa’s voice.

“Fuck.”

“We’ll get there.”

Lexa dragged her mouth along Clarke’s neck, nibbling the skin that burned under her touch. Her hands were on Clarke’s hips, holding her still and where she wanted her to be.

“Lexa.”

“Hm?” Lexa slipped her hands on Clarke’s ass and earned a moan.

“Hurry up.” Clarke was starting to get out of breath.

“Where’s the rush?” Lexa continued to place kisses on Clarke’s neck, taking her time.

“Haven’t you tortured me enough today?”

“It’s not torture if you enjoy it.”

“Lexa please.”

“What do you want baby?” Lexa said before biting on Clarke’s bottom lip, earning another moan. 

The blonde pushed her hips towards Lexa, but Lexa's grip on Clarke’s hips was stronger. “Use your words Clarke.”

“Just anything, please Lexa.”

Lexa reached under Clarke’s shirt and unclasped her bra.

“Lift your hands up.” Lexa said and Clarke obeyed. She pulled her girlfriend's shirt and bra off. “You are so beautiful.” Her hands went from Clarke’s shoulders, over her arms and up her ribcage. “You know that right.”, her thumb brushed over Clarke’s nipple before pulling it softly.

“If you don’t do something I will.”

“No, you won’t.” Lexa smiled. “The things I’m gonna do to you.”, she said looking down Clarke’s body.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Clarke tried not to sound too desperate.

“I’m going to pull up your skirt and see if you’ve been good.” Lexa’s hands did what her mouth said and Clarke struggled to not come undone on the spot. “You’re always so good for me Clarke.” Lexa’s fingers pressed the wet patch on Clarke’s panties.

“Fuck Lexa.”

“Is this what you want?” Lexa dipped her fingers under her girlfriend’s panties. “You feel so good baby. And you taste even better.” Clarke almost whined when Lexa took her fingers from between her legs. 

“Fuck.”

“Do you want to know what I’ll do next?”

Clarke just nodded and pushed her hips closer to Lexa’s body.

“Be good.” Lexa pushed her back to the wall. “I will go down on my knees and you will spread your legs just a bit more. I’ll take your panties off and push your skirt a bit higher…”

“Show, don’t tell.” Clarke interrupted her.

“I love when you can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes, it's been a long week.
> 
> Find me at ordinarklo.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets the parents. And some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never like when people make Abby the villain.   
> It's tuesday and this has already been a long week so I'm sorry if this is bad.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com

“I’m nervous.”

“Relax.” They were sitting in Lexa’s car in front of Clarke’s parents house. “They won’t bite.”

“Your mom might.”

“You’ll charm her just like you charmed me.” Clarke smiled and softly squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Your dad...”

“Lexa look at me. Everything will be fine.”, she kissed Lexa’s wrist and then her cheek.

“It better.”, Lexa smiled nervously.

“Let’s go, God knows what they think we are doing here.”

“Clarke.”, Lexa warned before she got out of car.

Clarke just smiled and took Lexa’s hand in hers as they walked towards the door. Clarke knocked once and then opened it.

“We’re here.”

“Since when do you knock.”, a woman appeared in front of them. She pulled Clarke into a hug. “Stranger.”

“Hi mom.”

“I thought you’d forget how to get here.”

“Funny.” Clarke turned around and stood next to Lexa. “Mom this is Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs Griffin. Clarke says you’re a fan.” Lexa awkwardly put a bottle of wine in the space between them. Abby just laughed.

“Please call me Abby. Mrs Griffin is Clarke’s grandma. And thank you. Clarke was right.” Abby smiled softly and took the wine from Lexa’s hand. 

“Clarke’s always right. Where’s dad?”

“Barbecue.”

“We’ll go say hi.”

“Okay. Lunch will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

“You’ll have a heart attack if you don’t calm down.” Clarke whispered to Lexa as they were walking to where Clarke’s father was.

“I can’t help it.”

“I know baby but just breathe and be your amazing self. Everything will be fine.”

“I’ll try.”

Clarke opened the door leading to the backyard and saw her father standing over the barbecue just a couple of feet away from them.

“Smells amazing.”, she said.

“Always does.”, he turned around with a wide smile on his face. Clarke walked to him and hugged him. “Good to have you back.”, he kissed the top of her head. 

“Good to be back.”

He then turned around and went back to barbecuing. Clarke frowned. Her father never ignored anyone she ever brought home, be it her friends of her significant others.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet someone.”, she pulled Lexa to come closer. “This is Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you Mr Griffin.”

“Nice to meet you too.”, he briefly looked over his shoulder before looking away again.

“We’ll go inside.”, Clarke said after a couple of moments of awkward silence.

“Food will be there in a minute.”

“That went well.”, Lexa said when she was sure Jake wouldn’t be able to hear.

“I don’t know what got into him. He’s never like that.” Clarke led the way to the kitchen where her mother was. “Mom, what’s wrong with dad?”

“What do you mean?”, Abby asked confused.

“He’s acting weird.”

“What did he do?”, her mother sighed.

“Food is ready. Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”, Jake came inside with a plate of food and put it on the table. “What?”, his eyes were jumping from his wife to his daughter. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Clarke was just telling Mrs Griffin how happy she is to be home.” Lexa jumped in.

“Then you should do it more often.”, he kissed Clarke’s cheek.

“I told you to call me Abby.”, Clarke’s mother whispered to Lexa.

“Sorry.”, she mouthed back.

“Sit and eat.” Abby said as she pulled out the chair on the one side of the table. Jake sat opposite Abby and Lexa next to Clarke.

“So, Lexa, Clarke told us you are a law student.”

“Yes, my…”, it was a safe topic and Lexa was starting to feel less nervous. But before she could finish her sentence, Jake interrupted her.

“Don’t you think that’s a hard life?”, he asked without looking up from his plate.

“I think every job can be hard…”

“That’s not what I meant.”, he finally looked at her. “Long hours make family life really hard. I don’t know one lawyer that’s happily married.”

“Dad.”

“Clarke, it’s a legitimate question. I want to know the type of person she is.”

“It’s fine.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s leg.

“Well?”, Jake asked.

“Clarke and I are still not thinking about getting married.” Abby chuckled on the other side of the table.  “And I’m pretty sure neither of us thought about starting a family yet. But when and if we do I assure you Clarke will be very happy. I assume that’s what worries you.”

“Marcus is a happily married lawyer.” Abby smiled at her husband,

“She also volunteers at the LGBT Youth Center.”, Clarke looked at her father.

“That’s nice.”, he was back to not being interested. 

The rest of the lunch Lexa spent talking to Abby who made sure to make Lexa feel at ease as much as possible, and Clarke spent it getting more and more angry at her father.

“Are you a sports fan?”, Jake asked over coffee.

“I love basketball. I used to play in high school.” Lexa hoped it would be the thing that would get Jake on her side.

“I see. And football?”

“I can’t say I’m a fan.”

“Too bad.”

“Since when are you a football fan?”,Clarke couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“I enjoy it.”

“Since when.”

“Clarke.”, her mother warned.

“What? I wanna know because it’s news to me.”

“It’s recent.”

“What has gotten into you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve never seen you be this rude to anyone.”

“I’m not rude.”

“You said ten words to her and none of them were nice.”

“Clarke, it’s okay.”, Lexa tried to calm her down.

“I saw Finn the other day.”

“Jake.” Abby raised her eyebrows.

“He’s back in town and he would like to see you, so I gave him your number.”, he looked at Clarke.

“You what?”, Clarke couldn’t believe  her ears.

“He just wants to make things right.”

Lexa felt a warm hand on top of hers and saw it was Abby.

“Come with me.”, she led them outside. “Forgive him, he only wants the best for Clarke and sometimes he can’t see what it really is.”

“She’s going to be really mad.”, Abby closed the door behind them and showed Lexa to a chair on the porch.

“She gets it from him.” Abby shook her head. “I guess this wasn’t what you were expecting.”, she said after a short pause.

“Honestly i thought you’d give me a harder time.”

“Clarke always paints me as a villain.”

“No, no, it’s just that she described him as more easy going.”

“Like I said, Jake’s biggest problem is that he wants what’s best for Clarke. And it might be too fast and too soon for him. If you understand what I’m saying. He has a wrong opinion on what’s best for Clarke.” 

“Clarke hates that guy.”

“No, I know.”, Abby smiled. “ I never liked him but she looked happy so I never said anything. And don’t worry, Jake will realize you are the one that makes her happy.”

Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke furiously slammed the door. She looked sad and angry.

“Are you okay?” Lexa got up.

“We are leaving.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll call you.”, she said to Abby and stormed to the car. 

* * *

“I charmed them so hard.”, Lexa said once they were back in Clarke’s apartment. They spent the ride there in silence. Clarke was obviously very angry and Lexa never likec to play with fire.

“I can’t fucking believe him.”, Clarke was restless.

Lexa walked behind her and put her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. Her breathing was erratic and she was brimming with anger. “Clarke.”, she said softly.

“Who gave him the right. I just can’t believe.”

Lexa dragged her hands from Clarke’s shoulders, over her arms to her wrists. “Clarke.”, she said again. “Clarke, baby, calm down.”, she kissed the back of Clarke’s neck.

“That was a disaster. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Lexa continued to place kisses on Clarke’s neck and shoulder. “Your mom loves me.”

“And my dad…”

“Wants the best for you.”

“Is a jerk is what I was going to say.” Clarke leaned back into Lexa and closed her eyes.

“Don’t say that.”

“Why are you defending him.”

“You love him and he loves you.He’ll get it eventually.”

“I’m sorry you had to sit through that.”

“It could have been worse. He could have mentioned someone I’m actually jealous of.”

Clarke laughed and turned around. She put her hands around Lexa’s neck. She smiled.

“And who would that be?”, she bit her lip.

“You are awfully close with Raven.” Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her.

“She would if she could.” Clarke whispered.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm, but I’m all yours.”

“I love you.”, she kissed Clarke’s forehead. “I’m sorry you got upset.”

“I’m okay now.”, she smiled. “But you can make it great.”

“How so?”

“Take me to bed.”

“Finally.”

“Idiot.” 

“You love me.”

“I do.”

* * *

“Clarke Griffin. Do you know what time it is?” Raven stood in front of the coffee shop, two cups in her hands.

“I’m sorry. I was…”

“Having sex.”

“...busy. Shut up Raven.” Clarke took one of the cups. It was still warm.

“How did ‘meet the parents’ experiment go?” They started to walk to the park.

“Fucking terrible.”

“What happened?” Raven asked concerned. “Did your mom do something stupid?”

“No, she was great. My dad however, not so much.”

“Seriously? Jake Griffin did something wrong?”

“He was rude from the start, almost never acknowledged her existence. And then he started to  talk about Finn and how he gave him my number.”

“In front of Lexa?”

“Yeah.”

“What in the world possessed him to do that?”

“I have no idea. I think he believes I’m not serious about Lexa and I will eventually go back to some nice guy.”

“You think it’s because you are with a woman? I thought both of them were fine with you being into girls?”

“Looks like it was okay while it was just a theory.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Did she say something?”

“Lexa?” Raven nodded. “No. Probably because he’s my dad.”

“Must have sucked. But then again, I’m sure you made her feel better.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I keep asking so I think it’s obvious I would.”

“Ask her.”

“You know what? I will.” Raven took out her phone and dialed Lexa’s number. “Hey Lexa. What are you doing? Great, great. Yes she’s with me. Listen. Drinks later at Indra’s? Six? Great. See you. Yeah I’ll tell her. Bye.”

* * *

“Always on time.” Raven said when she saw Lexa approaching their table. “Unlike someone.”, she glanced over at Clarke.

“Not my fault.”

“Yeah, come to think of it, you were never late until you two met. Why’s that  Lexa?”

“I have no idea.”, she walked up to Clarke and kissed her. “Clarke, do you know why?”

“Mmm.” Clarke murmured into Lexa’s mouth before kissing her again.

“Point proven.”

“I’m hard to let go off.” Lexa sat next to Clarke. “Right?”, she kissed Clarke’s cheek.

“Keep it in your pants ladies, it’s still early.”

“You’re drinking. What’s the occasion?” 

“You met the in-laws.” Raven and Clarke clinked their glasses.

“I enchanted them.”

“Bewitched them.”, Raven added.

“Seduced.”

“Please stop.” Clarke interrupted.

“I heard it went peachy.”

“Groovy.”

“Why did I agree to this?” Clarke sighed.

“You love us.” Raven laughed.

“I find you agreeable.”

“Pleasurable.”  

“Daily. Sometimes twice.” Lexa added.

“I’m all ears.” Raven tried.

“In your dreams.” Lexa smirked.

“Raven, did you know that Lexa is jealous of you?”

“Really Clarke?” Lexa turned her head to Clarke.

“I don’t blame her. I would also be jealous if I were her.”

“I’m all ears.” Lexa turned back to Raven.

“Oh, Clarke, you haven’t told her about senior year of high school?” Raven shook her head as if in disbelief. “I’m disappointed.”

“What?”, Lexa was confused.

“Raven.” Clarke tried to warn her friend.

“We spent half the year making out in Clarke’s bed.”

“You did not.”

“We did.”

“Clarke?”

“It was two times.”, Clarke said.

“I’m gonna need a drink.” 

“Who’s a better kisser? Gorgeous over there?”, Raven pointed her fingers at Lexa. “Or hot stuff over here?”, she added pointing them at herself.

“It was never even a competition.”

“Sure.” Raven smirked. “I’m going to get you that drink.”, she got up and walked away to the bar.

“I’m sorry. It never was a big deal. We were just messing around.” Clarke said scratching lightly Lexa’s back.

“It’s okay Clarke.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”, Lexa smiled.

Soon after Raven got back with three glasses in her hands and three of them spent the next couple of hours drinking and laughing, Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s hip getting stronger every minute.

* * *

“You know Clarke, I realized something today.” Lexa said when they got back to her apartment.

“What’s that?”

“You enjoy making me jealous.”

“I don’t.”

Lexa started to walk and didn’t stop until she had Clarke pressed against the bedroom door.

“You don’t?” Lexa said in a low voice.

“No.” Clarke swallowed hard. “Why would you think that?”

“Hmm.” Lexa’s mouth hovered over Clarke’s jaw and neck. Clarke could feel her breath on her skin. “Are you sure?”, she whispered in her ear.

“Yes.” Clarke managed to say.

“Really?” Lexa placed a kiss under blonde's ear.

“Yes.” Clarke said again.

“Okay then.” Lexa stepped back and smiled.

“What?”

“I don’t know about you but I’m dead tired. I’m going to bed.”

“I hate you.”

“Sure. I can see just how much.” Lexa kissed her once more. “Love you.”, she walked into a bathroom.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa continue to live their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 1:30 am, I apologize for all the mistakes this probably has.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com

“Clarke we’ve been in here for more than an hour.”

“It’s been ten minutes.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Can you at least just pick something and try it on?”

“I don’t like anything.”

“Then let’s go to some other place.”

“I think I like this one.” Clarke lifted up a blue dress. “What do you think?”

“You’ve already asked me that about that same dress. It’s great. Just like the black one and green one.”

“You’re not helping.” Clarke put the dress back on the rack.

“Do you want me to pick it for you?”

“You think I’m not capable to do it myself?” Clarke crossed her arms on her chest.

“I just think we’ll both die before you make up your mind.”

“No one forced you to be here.”

“Clarke.”

“You can leave if you want.”

“Clarke.”

“What?” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“You’ll look good in whatever you choose.”  Lexa smiled softly thinking maybe that was a better strategy.

“I’ll try the black one.”, Clarke picked up the dress that first caught her eye when they walked into the store and walked to the dressing room. “And before you say anything you can’t come in with me.”

“Then why am I here.”

“For me, and not for yourself.”

“But it’s not you and me it’s we.” Lexa pouted.

“That’s still a no.” Clarke walked into a changing room and pulled the curtain behind her.

“Rude.”

After a couple of long minutes, Clarke pulled back the curtain.

“Big no.”, she said looking in the mirror.

“Hey girl.” Lexa’s eyes went dark as she slowly took in the sight in front of her. 

“It’s too tight.” Lexa walked up behind Clarke and looked over her shoulder and in the mirror, going up and down Clarke’s body and thinking of all the things she wanted to do to her.

“I’d say it’s just right.” she put her hands on Clarke’s hips.

“My boobs feel like they will fall out any moment.” Clarke pulled the shoulder straps up a bit.

“And that’s bad how.” Lexa smirked, her hand went up the side of Clarke’s body over her ribcage when Clarke slapped it and pulled it back on her hip.

“Who told you to come in?”

“Babe, you look like a full course meal and I’m starving.”

“Oh my God.” Clarke chuckled.

“Well, you do.” Lexa kissed her neck and started to slowly pull up her dress. “And you know it.”

“Lexa.”

“Hmmm.” she hooked her thumbs under Clarke’s panties and pulled them up getting a quiet moan in response.

“Lexa.” Clarke warned.

“Just close your eyes and let me make you feel good.”

“Me or you?”

“It’s always we.”

“No.” Clarke laughed turned around. “Go find something else to eat.” she pushed her out of the changing room and pulled the curtain.

“What about some lingerie.”

“What about it?”

“I think we need some.”

“We?” Clarke opened up the curtain as she finished buttoning her jeans.

“And by we I mean you.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm something that would look good on my bedroom floor.” Lexa smirked.

“Remind me again why am I with you?” Clarke furrowed her brows.

“The sex is amazing.”  Lexa grinned. “And it would be even better with some new lingerie.”

“And what kind do you think would be the best?” Clarke got closer to Lexa. “Something black and lacy?” she whispered.

“Clarke?”

“Yes.”

“I really wanna fuck you.”

Clarke’s breath hitched. She couldn’t help herself when Lexa was that close and when Lexa was looking at her like that and when Lexa was saying the things she was saying.

“Oh yeah?” she pretended to be cool and calm.

“Yeah.” Lexa looked at her lips then back at her eyes. “So pick a damn dress and let’s go home.”

“Patience is a virtue.” Clarke licked her lips.

“Clarke. You’re going to get burned.”

“I might like it.”

“Clarke.” Lexa pulled softly the sides of Clarke’s shirt,

“Lexa.”

“Please.”

“Be good and go get me the blue one.”

Lexa sighed.

“The things I do for love.”

* * *

“Clarke, stop. I’m trying to watch the movie.”, Lexa whispered. It was a couple of minutes after midnight and they were in an empty movie theater. CLarke was all over Lexa, or at least she tried to be.

“This is not what I had in mind.”

“Shhhhh.”

“We are alone if you have not noticed it yet.”

“Respect the movie.”, Lexa whispered.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, Clarke, I’m serious.” Lexa glanced at her girlfriend.

“Why are we watching this?” Clarke looked up at the big screen. She was getting more annoyed by the minute.

“It’s nice.”

“It’s a generic rom com.”

“It’s nice.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Don’t be a brat.”

“It’s stupid.”

Lexa ignored her and focused her attention on the movie.

“I still can’t believe you like this stuff.” Clarke said after a while.

“If you bothered to watch you’d like it too.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“You never tried.”

“I can’t believe you are defending hetero romance movies to me right now.”

“It’s love.”

“That’s cute.” Clarke laughed. “But it’s still stupid.”

 

“Let’s not do that again.” They were out of the movie theatre. It was a short walk back to Lexa's place.

“You are exaggerating.”

“It’s the cliche.”

“We are cliche.”

“We met in a library because you were a spoiled blonde and it was a love at first sight. It’s straight out of a rom com.”

“Love at first sight? Really?” 

“Yes.” Lexa smiled.

“I thought you just wanted to get in my pants.”

“Well yeah, love.”

They were in front of Lexa’s building. She took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. They walked up the stairs to the first floor and got into the apartment.

“If you had told me that day how in love with love you are I would have laughed at you.”

“I’m not in love with love. I just think it’s nice. Don’t you?”

“It is. Unless it isn’t.”

“Details.” Lexa changed into shirt and shorts while Clarke was in the bathroom.

“It’s so obvious you've never had your heart broken.”

“But was it ever really love if they break your heart?” Lexa walked into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth.

“You can’t pick and choose what love is and isn’t.”

“I’m not picking and choosing. Everyone can have their own definition of love. Mine says that for something to be called love there has to be at least two people involved with somewhat equal amount of devotion for each other.”

“And what happens when someone falls out of love?”

Lexa leaned on the bathroom door and watched as Clarke changed into her pajamas.

“Then that’s unfortunate.”

“What would you do if I fell out of love?”

“I would be really sad.” Lexa sat on the bed next to her girlfriend. “What about you?”, she took Clarke’s hand and kissed it.

“I’d cry a lot and then probably hate you for the rest of my life.”

“Sexy. Good thing that won’t happen. Ever.” 

“You sure?” 

“As one can be.”

“You were supposed to say ‘Yes my dearest, I will love you till the end of my days’.”

“Yes my dearest, I will love you till the end of my days.” Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek.

“You better.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her. “Because I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’ll make sure you never have to find out.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have fun. Then sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually post back to back but sometimes I do.  
> Forgive if it's bad, mistakes, and all. Long week and so on.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Lexa’s day was long. Extremely long. She was up before the sun was and she spent her day running around town, jumping from one meeting to another. Her last one of the day was drinks with Clarke. It was the one that kept her going and the only one she has been looking forward to.

It’s been awhile since it was just the two of them out in the town. If it were up to Lexa they would have spent the night on the couch watching movies or in bed making movies. But Clarke wanted to go dancing and Lexa would always do anything for Clarke.

The club was already packed with people when Lexa got there and it took her some time to find Clarke. She was sitting at the end of the bar, drink in her hand and there was a guy standing next to her. It looked like he was trying to talk to her, or at least he was talking and she didn’t pay much attention to him or to whatever it was that the was talking about. When her eyes caught Lexa’s she smiled widely.  It took Lexa a couple of seconds to get to them. “Hey gorgeous.” she leaned and whispered into Clarke’s ear, kissing her cheek afterwards. 

“Hello hot stuff.” Clarke smiled.

“Excuse me. We were talking.” the guy said to Lexa.

“Whiskey neat please.” Lexa smiled to the waiter.

“I’m talking to you.” the guy said again.

“Was he bothering you?” Lexa put her hand around Clarke’s waist and kissed her.

“Just boring me.”

“Why the fuck did you waste my time.” he stepped closer to Clarke.

“I told you I was waiting for my girlfriend and that I’m not interested.”

“You didn’t.” 

“I did.” Clarke turned her head from him, choosing to ignore him.

“I’m talking to you blondie.”, he said.

“You have two choices.” Lexa stepped between him and Clarke. “You can leave the same way you came or you can leave crying because a girl knocked out your teeth.”

The guy was visibly angry and Lexa was ready to make good on her threat if he stayed a minute longer. Luckily he turned around and walked away.

“I fucking hate men.”

“I know.” Clarke laughed.

“I don’t understand why you find them attractive.”

“Beats me.” Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s thighs and pulled closer to her. “And I couldn’t care less about them.”, she liced her lips. “Hi.”

“I like when I’m between your legs.”

“Do you now?”

“Gives me so many different options.”

“Name one.”

Lexa lowered her hands on Clarke’s thighs, digging her nails in the fabric of Clarke’s pants.

“I could slip my hand between your legs and no one would be able to see anything.” Clarke backed up in her chair and looked around. Her heart was starting to beat faster and it was getting harder for her to not give in to Lexa. “It’s dark and no one cares about us. Just a word.” Lexa’s voice was husky and promising. All Clarke had to do was closer her eyes and she’d have the world.

“How do you always manage to do this?” Clarke shook her hand.

“What?” Lexa grinned.

“This.” Clarke gestured down her body.

“Find myself between your legs?”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah, that too.”

“This one’s on you but you know, I just can’t help myself. You’d do the same if you were me.”

“Would I?”

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” Lexa smiled.

“You keep telling me.”

“And I’m never going to stop.”

“I missed you today.”

“Yeah? I haven’t even noticed…”

“Choose your words wisely.”

“It’s so hard not to miss you.”

“Mhm.”

“And it’s only getting harder and harder.”

“Poor you.”

“When you’re not there it’s like there’s a hole inside me and at the same time I carry this weight that’s almost impossible to carry and it feels like it’s gonna crush me.”

“Alright alright. You missed me.” Clarke giggled.

“I did.”

“But I’m here now.”

“And I’m gonna make the most out of it.”

“I’m counting on it.”

* * *

“Lexa you need to take off your clothes.”

“No I don’t.” Lexa pushed Clarke back on the bed and sat on top of her. “You need to listen.”

“Lexa.” Clarke warned.

“You need to listen what I’m gonna do now.” Lexa took Clarke's right hand and pulled it above blonde’s head. “I’m gonna tie your hands and you will keep them above your head. Is that okay?” Lexa took the other hand and waited for her answer. Clarke just nodded. “That a yes?”, Lexa bit her lip.

“Yes, that’s a yes.”

“Good.” Lexa tied a knot around Clarke’s hands with a scarf and pulled them above her head. “Don’t move them.”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with her hand and ran her thumb over Clarke’s mouth. “You’ll have to use your words.” Lexa brushed her mouth over Clarke’s, softly kissing the corner of her mouth. It made Clarke whimper with need. Then Lexa kissed her, lips and tongue and teeth, turning her into a moaning mess. 

“Fuck.” Lexa pulled Clarke’s lower lip with her teeth. Her mouth then going lower, nibbling the soft skin of Clarke’s neck. It was all too much for Clarke. She tried to push her hips up, get Lexa’s leg between hers, get anything, but Lexa was quick to push her back into the bed. “Don’t do that.” Lexa whispered into her neck and Clarke's whole body vibrated with every Lexa’s word. She continued to place hungry kisses along Clarke’s skin. She reached behind Clarke’s back and unclasped her bra.

“You’re so perfect.” Lexa said going back to kissing Clarke’s lips. 

“You’re killing me.” Clarke managed to say.

“We’re just getting started baby.” Lexa smiled.

She then lowered her mouth and sucked on hard, pink nipple and pulled the other one between her fingers.

“Fuck.” Clarke arched her back from the bed.

Lexa wanted to go slow, stretch the seconds into minutes and minutes into hours. But she just couldn’t. Not when she wanted Clarke as much as she did and when she knew how much Clarke wanted her.

She ran her hand down the smooth skin of Clarke’s belly and unbuttoned her jeans. She went on to kiss down the same path her hand was just a moments ago and pulled down Clarke’s jeans, leaving her just in panties.

“What do you want?” Lexa went back up and sucked Clarke’s upper lip.

“Everything.”

“This?” Lexa pressed her fingers against Clarke’s panties, just above her clit. Clarke moaned and threw her head back.

“Please.”

“Please what?” Lexa licked her lips.

“Off, take it off.”

“Okay baby.”

Lexa kneeled between her girlfriend’s legs, pulled her panties taking them off. It took everything in her body to restrain herself from going down on Clarke. But she just dragged her fingers along Clarke’s inner thighs, earning moan after moan.

“Good?” she whispered against Clarke’s mouth.

“Lexa.” the other girl moaned.

“What do you want baby?”

“Your fingers inside me. Please.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lexa’s hand was between her thighs, teasing, touching everything but where Clarke wanted.

“Please Lexa.”

Clarke was wet. Lexa knew it and saw it but feeling it was entirely different. She ran her fingers through Clarke’s pussy, slowly at first, coating her fingers with Clarke’s wetness. Clarke let out a string of incoherent sounds.

“You’re so fucking wet.”

Lexa dipped her fingers in Clarke, but pulled them out almost immediately. She circled her thumb around Ckarke's clit with just enough pressure to drive Clarke insane.

“I wanna taste you.” Lexa’s breath was cold against the heat radiating from every inch of Clarke’s skin. Lexa kissed her way down Clarke’s body, her mouth and tongue building the anticipation her girlfriend's body. 

Lexa kissed her thighs first. Sucking the soft skin and leaving the marks to remind Clarke of the night they had. With every kiss Lexa was getting closer to where she wanted to be from the beginning.  And when her tongue finally found her way between Clarke’s wet folds, the girl below her shivered. Clarke felt like she was about to fall apart. Lexa’s mouth and lips and tongue were almost unbearably hot and when she slid first one finger, then two, deep inside her, she set her body on fire. Lexa’s tongue did unspeakable things and when she wrapped her mouth around Clarke’s clit the blonde knew she wouldn’t last long,

She wanted to put her hands in Lexa’s hair, to pull her ever closer, but she couldn’t so she lifted her hips to meet Lexa’s fingers and mouth.

“Don’t stop.”

Her mind spun. There was only Lexa and Lexa’s mouth and fingers and there was Lexa’s name on her mouth when the sensation spread from her spine to her legs. Lexa was still between her legs when she came down from her high.

“That was fun.” Lexa said before kissing her.

“Mmm.”

“You want more?”

“Please.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa celebrate and then talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com

“What the fuck?” Lexa murmured looking around her kitchen. It was early morning and she had just woken up to an empty bed and got up to find Clarke. She walked into the kitchen and saw a dozen candles set around the table and along the counter.

“Good morning.” Clarke was standing a couple of feet from her, in shorts and an oversized shirt, her hair hanging loose over her shoulders and a wide smile on her face.

“What’s all this?” Lexa asked looking around.

“I made you breakfast.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back and kissed her softly. She sneaked her hands under Lexa’s shirt and pulled her closer.

“Candles?” Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke’s.

“I know you love them.”

“It’s morning.” Lexa laughed.

“It’s candlelit meal.”

“Candlelit breakfast.”

“Do you know what day it is?” Clarke smiled brightly.

“I know.”

Clarke looked behind her at the clock. “It’s gonna be exactly six months in 3 minutes.” she kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “It’s been the best six months of my life.” she kissed her chin. “I love you more than I’ve ever thought I’d love anyone.” she looked in Lexa’s eyes.

“You’re killing me.”

“Don’t go soft on me now.”

“You made me a candlelit breakfast.”

“I did.”

“I love you.”

“You better.”

“I can’t believe this is my life.”

“Well…” Lexa kissed her before she could finish her sentence. It was small, even shy at first, but it turned into hungry and needy. Clarke pushed forward until Lexa’s back hit the table. “Fire hazard.” she said steadying the table behind her back.

“I can deal with that.” Clarke said with her mouth on Lexa’s neck.

“Clarke.”

“Shhh.” Clarke pulled out a chair and sat on it. “C’mon.” she licked her lips.

“C’mon what?” Lexa took a step towards her.

“Come sit.”

“Say please.”

“Please.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa on her lap. 

“Hi.” Lexa smiled.

“Hi.” she pulled her hands under Lexa’s shirt and ran them over her back.

“You have something on your mind?” Lexa pushed her hips closer to Clarke’s.

“We’ll have to make it fast.” she dragged her hands across Lexa’s stomach, teasing her girlfriend.

“Really?” 

“Really.” Clarke whispered in her ear and set Lexa’s entire body on fire. Clarke hooked her fingers on Lexa’s pants and pulled them lightly.

“Hurry up then.” Lexa’s voice was shaky, she didn’t want to sound too desperate.

“Say please.” Clarke smirked.

“Please.” the other girl said without waiting a second.

“Needy.”

“Clarke.”

“I got you baby.” she pushed her hand into Lexa’s pants and earned a moan and a curse.

* * *

“How did you celebrate?”

“What?”

Clarke was having dinner with her parents. It was in a restaurant and it took a lot for her mother to make Clarke come there. She hadn’t been in the same room as her father since she brought Lexa home.

“You mentioned something about it being your and Lexa’s six month anniversary last weekend. How did you celebrate?” Abby asked.

“Oh. Nothing special. We had dinner together.”

“No big romantic gesture?” Clarke looked at her mother then at her father. “She seems the type to go all in.” Abby added.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Oh. So it was you?” Abby smiled. “You are your father’s daughter after all.”

“I’ve wanted to apologize.” Jake said after a long minute of silence. He looked at Clarke and cleared his throat. “For treating her the way I did.”

“That’s for her to hear.”

“I know. I also want to say I’m sorry for speaking over you and thinking I knew better than you did what’s best for you. It’s… it was hard but I understand now and I’m sorry. I’ve only ever wanted and still want what’s best for you. I’m sorry if I overstepped and said something I wasn’t supposed to.” Jake sighed. “And I will apologize to Lexa if she still wants to come by.”

“Thank you.” Clarke looked at her father. “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. I hope you both are able to see that.”

“I can see why.” Abby said.

“I’m sure I will.” Jake added. “How did you two meet?”

“In the library. We both had exams to study for and we kinda bumped into each other and it grew from there.”

“That’s nice. I thought it was going to be some app or something.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head and laughed. “Lexa is old fashioned. You two should really get together well.”

“Then I hope I haven’t screwed it up too much.”

“I think you’ll be fine.”  Clarke smiled. “You are lucky she’s doesn’t have my temper.”

“I’m sorry. Again.” Jake put her hand on top of Clarke’s. “And I’m happy you are happy. And as long as you are happy I will be happy.”

“Thanks dad.”

* * *

“My dad said hi and that you are invited to dinner next Saturday.” Clarke’s head was in Lexa’s lap and her girlfriend was playing with her hair.

“He what?” Lexa furrowed her brows.

“He’s sorry for how he behaved.”

“He is?” Lexa questioned.

“Yes, he is.” Clarke turned her head and looked at Lexa. “You don’t believe him?”

“Well, his track record is not that great.”

At that Clarke sat up and tilted her head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lexa tried to smile and took Clarke’s hand in hers. “It’s just hard to believe he turned around so quick.”

“He’s not stupid, he just had some trouble.”

“I’ve met a fair share of homophobic people and…”

“He’s not homophobic.” Clarke leaned back and looked at Lexa in horror.

“I mean he…”

“Lexa, my dad is not homophobic.”

“How would you call that type of behaviour then?” Lexa crossed her arms at her chest.

“He was confused.”

“Confused?” Lexa shook her head. “I would not call that confused.”

“Well that’s what it was.” Clarke was now sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

“And he would have been the same if I were a guy?” Clarke grinded her teeth and bit her lip. “There’s no reason for you to get angry. He acted like that because I am a woman and because you are dating a woman. He had a problem with you dating a woman. That has something to do with him being…”

“He’s not homophobic.” Clarke said through her teeth.

“Really Clarke?”

“He wants to make things better. What’s so wrong about that?”

“Nothing. I just know people like him. They don’t change that fast.”

“You are saying he’s lying?”

“No Clarke. I’m saying that even though he maybe wants to think it’s different now, you can’t change your opinion so fast, it takes time. He was upset that you were mad at him and he wants to have his daughter back and I understand that. But you also have to understand there’s no way to know that he won’t snap again. And I don’t want to sit there and listen about your ex boyfriend.”

“How can you know… you have to… you won’t give him a second chance then?”

“I will because he’s your father and I know how much he means to you and I love you. I’m just saying don’t get your hopes too high too soon.”

Clarke was angry, Lexa expected her to yell and she expected a fight. But then Clarke closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. “I’m going to bed.” she got up and started to walk to the bedroom.

“Clarke.” Lexa tried to call her back but she had already closed the door. She got up and slowly opened that same door. She saw Clarke was already curled up under the covers. “Clarke.” she tried again and got nothing in return. She walked to the side of the bed where Clarke was and sat next to her. “Clarke, c’mon, you can’t go to sleep angry.”

Clarke had her eyes closed. “I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?” Lexa cupped her face and ran her thumb under Clarke’s eye.

“No.” she finally opened her eyes. “I’m actually sad.” she looked at Lexa and sighed. “I was so happy he changed his mind and wanted a do-over and then you go and burst my bubble.”

“Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do that.” Lexa tucked a piece of Clarke’s hair behind her ear. 

“He’s not… I… I’ve just never thought about it that way.”

“Of course, I’m sorry I said it. I didn’t mean to upset you” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. 

“You were right.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lexa smiled. “I’m gonna show him that me being me is an advantage.” she stepped over Clarke and hugged her from behind. “For example, there’s no way I’m gonna get you pregnant.”

Clarke laughed. “He wants grandkids so I don’t know about that.” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t want them now.”

“You never know.”

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s stomach and pulled her closer. She kissed the back of her neck. “Besides, I’m prettier than any other man on this planet.”

Clarke turned around and kissed away the smug look from Lexa’s face. “I love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa invented being in love.

“Lexa, I’m cooking.”

“Hmm.”

“Fuck. It’s not the safest thing.” Clarke leaned her head to the side allowing Lexa to glide her tongue from the base of her neck up to her ear. Clarke closed her eyes and pushed herself against the counter. She opened her mouth to say something but Lexa pulled her earlobe between her teeth. Clarke moaned. “Lexa.” But that didn’t stop her. Lexa’s hands were on blonde’s hips, her thumbs pressing the skin above Clarke’s hipbone. “I’m serious.” Clarke put her hand over Lexa’s.

“You just keep stirring and let me worry about the rest.” she kissed Clarke’s neck. “Okay?”

Clarke nodded and put her hand back on the counter. She tried to focus on cooking and finishing the dinner, without burning it or herself or causing a fire. Lexa’s mouth on her neck and Lexa’s hand on her side was making it really hard to focus on anything other than Lexa. “Besides, if you wanted to be safe then you shouldn’t have started cooking without pants. Not the safest choice. In more ways than one.”

“Shut up.” Lexa hooked her index finger on Clarke’s panties, dragged it to the middle and pulled up. “Don’t be so smug about this.”

“I can’t help myself.” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s neck. She was in fact enjoying it, the way Clarke’s body responded to her every touch, the way Clarke melted with every kiss. “Are you watching the food?” Lexa smirked.

“Yes. Sure.” Clarke quickly stirred the sauce and then went back to holding onto the counter. Lexa laughed.

“I love you, you know?” she nibbled on Clarke’s jaw.

“Love you too.” Clarke pushed back.

“Spread them.” Lexa whispered, her fingers tapping lightly on Clarke’s thigh. Clarke obliged. “I like you like this. You should do it more often.”

“Or I should stop doing it at all.”

“You would never.” Lexa’s other hand found it’s way under Clarke’s shirt and squeezed her breast. “You like it almost more than I do.” she twisted and pulled her nipple.

“That’s what you think.” Clarke managed to mumble out. 

“Cooking, Clarke.”

Clarke turned off the stove. “It’s done.” she tried to turn around but Lexa stopped her.

“Stay like this.”

“I wanna kiss you.” Clarke turned her head.

“You’ll live.” Lexa kissed the corner of her mouth and used her hand to turn Clarke's head back the way it was. She brought her hands down Clarke’s body to her hips, then back up and rolled her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples.

Clarke groaned. “Lexa, stop teasing.”

“Bossy.” she pressed her thumb and index finger together.

This time Clarke moaned. “Lexa.”

“Getting there baby.” her hand was now pressed between Clarke’s legs. Clarke’s first instinct was to push her hips into Lexa’s hand. “Easy.” she sucked on Clarke’s pulse point, flicking her tongue over the soft skin. Lexa had Clarke on the palm of her hand. In every way possible. She slid her fingers inside Clarke’s panties and groaned after she felt how wet Clarke was.“You are so wet.” Clarke shivered in her arms. With her other hand Lexa pulled Clarke’s panties to the side and pressed her fingers on Clarke’s clit. “Baby.” Lexa moaned. She started to roll her fingers around a bit, still pressing them down. 

“Don’t stop.” Clarke panted. 

“I won’t baby.” Lexa’s voice low in Clarke’s ear. “I want you to come so I can taste you.”

“Fu… fuck… Lexa.” Lexa’s name was the last coherent thing that left Clarke’s mouth.

“Mhmm just like that baby.” Lexa held her while she came down from her high. Once Clarke’s breathing became steady again, Lexa brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. “Better than any food.”

Clarke laughed. “Shut up.”

* * *

“Lexa move the fucking blanket off of me.”

“I’m cold.” Lexa curled up behind Clarke and buried her head in Clarke’s neck hiding under a mountain of blankets.

“Lexa I’m not kidding.”

“I’m cold.”

“Then move away from me and put that blanket over yourself and leave me out of it.”

Lexa pulled back a little. “I wanna cuddle.”

“It’s the same shit every night.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa was always cold. That’s something Clarke learned not long after they started sleeping together. Lexa was especially cold at night. On most nights her side of the bed had at least three blankets, while one was more than enough for Clarke. At first she endured the excessive amount of heat Lexa brought to the bed every night because she liked the way Lexa felt on her skin. But after a while it all became too much and even though she still liked the way Lexa felt on her skin she prefered to sleep through the night. On nights like these they would sleep each on their side of the bed. But that night Lexa was cold and clingy. 

“It’s not my fault.”

“I’ll either die or kill you and I don’t want to do that.”

“You don’t wanna cuddle?” Lexa pouted.

“Don’t do that.” Clarke warned.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You are.” Clarke’s eyes were glued to the ceiling even though she couldn’t see anything. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m just… I’m not.”

Clarke had a problem. She never could really say no to Lexa. She could pretend and fuss but she could never say no. “You will be the death of me.”

“I’ll move one.” Clarke could now feel Lexa’s breath on her shoulder. It was warm and soothing. She sighed. She knew it was a lost cause. 

“That leaves two. Still more than one.” she turned on her side. Lexa’s breath was now on her mouth. Even though she couldn’t see, Clarke knew there was a smile on Lexa’s face. “And you are like a heater. I don’t understand how it’s possible for one human to be so warm and radiate so much heat.”

Lexa giggled. “I don’t know. You make me warm.” she placed a kiss on Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke sighed. She knew she lost that battle before it began. “Turn around.” Lexa did and Clarke threw her hand around her and pulled her closer. “If I kill you don’t haunt me. It’s what you deserved for making me suffer like this.”

“I love you too.” Lexa smiled.

* * *

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Lexa?” Clarke dragged it out, almost whining. It made Lexa look up from her book. She pushed her glasses up her nose. 

“What?” 

“You’re really pretty.” Clarke grinned.

“I know.” Lexa smirked and went back to reading her book. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You are getting predictable.”

“Mhm.” Lexa licked her lips and pretended to still be more interested in her book than in Clarke.

“Lexa.”

“Yes.” she looked up.

“What would you do if I cheated on you?”

“What?” Lexa frowned. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what Clarke asked.

“Would you forgive me?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Lexa closed her book.

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Really? I’m just asking you a question.”

“I don’t know what I would do.” Lexa looked at Clarke trying to figure out where was she going with her question. “Probably wouldn’t. Forgive you I mean.” she said after a short pause.

“Relay?”

“Like you would forgive me.” Lexa chuckled.

“Maybe I would. Depends. I guess.”

“Why are you asking me about this?”

“We never talked about it and I wanted to know.”

“It’s a strange thing to discuss.”

“Is it? I think it’s not. It’s something we should know. I mean we should talk about it so we know if it happens… I mean you never know.”

“Clarke.” Lexa frowned. “What the fuck?”

“Hey hey, I’m kidding.” Clarke tried not to laugh. She walked over to Lexa and cupped her face in her hands. “You were supposed to make some snarky comment, not freak out.”

“I didn’t freak out.”

“You kinda did.” Clarke pressed her lips on Lexa’s and kissed her.

“It’s not funny.” Lexa shook her head.

“Aw I’m sorry baby.” Clarke kissed her again. 

“You can’t solve everything with kisses.” Lexa pouted.

“Can’t I?” Clarke placed a kiss under Lexa’s left eye then her right, on her nose, her chin, above her mouth. Lexa just smiled.

“Maybe.”

“But I am sorry. It was stupid. I would never even think about cheating or anything close to that.”

“I know.”

“I know you do, I’m just saying it again. Out loud. So you can double know it.”

“Thanks Clarke.” Lexa laughed. “Me too.”

“You’re too whipped to even look at someone else.”

“Guilty as charged.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have sex. Again.

“Lexa!” Abby greeted them in front of the house. “I’m so glad you came. It’s so good to see you again.” she pulled Lexa in for a hug. “Hi honey.” she kissed Clarke’s cheek.

“It’s good to see you too.” Lexa smiled. 

“Let’s go inside. Jake is finishing lunch.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand. Unlike last time when Lexa was the nervous one, this time it was Clarke’s turn. She hoped her dad would follow through on his promise and that he would at least try to like Lexa.

“I thought I heard a car.” they heard Jake say as they walked into the house. “And I was right.” he smiled when he saw them. “Hey kiddo.” he ruffled with Clarke’s hair. 

“Dad.” she moved her head away. “I told you not to do that.” 

“I can’t help it.” he shrugged smiling. “Hi Lexa. How are you?”

“Good. And you?”

“Now that you two are here I’m great.”

“Clarke, come help me finish setting the table.” Abby pulled her daughter’s free hand.

“Uhh…” Clarke looked at her dad then at Lexa. “You…” she raised her brows. Lexa just nodded and it was enough for Clarke to let go of her hand and go with her mother. 

“I’ve wanted to apologize.” Jake said once he and Lexa were left alone in the living room. He scratched his head and looked to his side. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you last time you were here. I was a terrible father and a horrible person towards you.” he sighed. “I guess I panicked and I… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” 

Lexa could see he was nervous and that he probably meant what he was saying. He just didn’t know how to do it without throwing in excuses after every sorry he said.

“It’s alright. If I’m being honest you hurt Clarke more than you hurt me.”

He looked down at his feet and shook his head. “Yeah, I can imagine.” he had trouble looking Lexa in the eyes. But she was pretty sure that the reason was different than it was last time they stood face to face. 

“It’s alright, really. I accept your apology.”

He looked up at her and let out a long breath. “Thank you. I hope we can start over.” he stretched out his arm to Lexa and she took it.

“We can.” she smiled. “The only thing that matters to me is Clarke’s happiness, I think we can agree on that. You don’t have to love me, just don’t make her cry again.”

“I think we will get along great.”

“Jake!” Abby yelled from the kitchen. “Come here!”

“I better go, she doesn’t like to ask twice. But then again she never asks, she just says.”

“Like mother like daughter.” Lexa grinned.

“You better hurry.” Jake turned around and saw Clarke standing behind him. 

“Going.” he kissed her head as he was walking by her.

“So, what happened?” Clarke walked up to Lexa.

“We’re good.” Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarke and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Hmm good.” Clarke said before Lexa kissed her again. “Later.” she kissed Lexa’s neck. “I’m starving, let’s go eat.”

* * *

The afternoon spent with Clarke’s parents was more than enjoyable. Lexa learned all the embarrassing and not so embarrassing stories.

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke hugged her girlfriend from behind.

“Are you naked?” Lexa tried to turn around but Clarke wouldn’t let her.

“I am. And wet.”

“In more ways than one?”

“You wish.”

“You smell good.” Lexa pulled Clarke’s hands away from her body and turned around. “Hi beautiful.” she looked down Clarke’s body and dragged her hands over Clarke’s back to her ass.

“Eyes up please.” Clarke put her finger under Lexa’s chin and lifted it up. 

“Hmm.” Lexa hungrily took Clarke’s lower lip into her mouth. She slapped Clarke’s ass and then squeezed hard. Clarke moaned into her mouth. Lexa did the same with her other hand. “I love your ass.” she kissed her again. Since Lexa’s hands were busy elsewhere it gave her a chance to lower her own between their bodies and unzip Lexa’s pants. She pulled them down a bit and then pressed her hand over Lexa’s panties. “Fuck Clarke.” Lexa shivered.

Clarke pulled down on her shirt. “Take this off.” she said with her mouth on Lexa’s neck. Once the shirt was off, Clarke reached behind and unclasped Lexa’s bra. She dug her fingernails into Lexa’s back and pulled them slowly down to the hem of Lexa’s pants and then pushed her hands inside them. “I love your ass too.” she smiled and then pushed Lexa on the bed. “Lay back.” 

Lexa did like she was told and a couple of seconds later she had Clarke on top of her. Blonde leaned down and put her hands next to Lexa’s head. Her mouth was hovering over Lexa’s. She licked Lexa’s upper lip and pulled away before Lexa could kiss her.

“Clarke.” Lexa warned. She brought her hands on Clarke’s thighs and dragged them up and down. 

“Yeah?” Clarke licked her lips.

“Don’t tease.”

“Make me.” Clarke smirked. Lexa lifted her head wanting to kiss Clarke but the blonde pulled away. “No, no.” she shook her head and when Lexa wanted to grab her head and pull her back down Clarke took her hands and pulled them up above her head. “No.” she whispered.

“Clarke what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it, you just lay back and enjoy.”

“Clarke…”

“Please.” she bit her lip and rolled her hips leaving a wet trail on Lexa’s stomach.

“Fuck. Okay but…” Clarke cut her off with a kiss.

“No buts.” she lowered her head to Lexa’s neck. “I trust you to not touch until I tell you so.” she sucked the soft skin on Lexa’s neck and then soothed it with her tongue. “Okay?”

Lexa groaned. “Yes.”

“Good.” Clarke continued to place kisses along Lexa’s jaw and neck. And then Lexa felt the back of Clarke’s hand travel down her torso and stop when it got between Clarke’s legs. “Mmmm.” Clarke moaned in her ear.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked in low voice.

“Touching myself.” she pulled Lexa’s lip between her teeth. “So good.” she breathed out. Lexa could hear the wet sounds coming from between Clarke’s legs and it drove her crazy. She grabbed Clarke’s ass with her hands and tried to turn them over but Clarke stopped her. “What did I tell you?” Clarke stopped what she was doing and looked at her girlfriend.

“You didn't tell me you would torture me.”

She dragged her wet fingers over Lexa’s mouth and then slipped them inside. “See, it’s not torture.”

“Sure it’s not.”

“It’s not baby. I promise.”  she lowered her head and kissed Lexa once, then again. “Can I ride your face?” she whispered.

“Please.” it sounded more needy than Lexa wanted it to sound.

Clarke got up on her knees and above Lexa’s face, holding tight to the headboard. She sat down slowly until Lexa’s tongue touched her pussy. She moaned and started to roll her hips up and down Lexa’s face. Lexa’s tongue was buried deep inside her, her hands holding onto the headboard and letting Clarke ride her the way she wanted.

One of Clarke’s hands ended in Lexa’s hair holding her head in place. Her moans were getting louder and her breathing more erratic and soon after Lexa felt Clarke's pussy tightening around her tongue, her body trembling as the waves went through her.

She slid back down above Lexa’s hips.

“I made a mess of your face.” 

“I’ll live.” Lexa wiped her face and then licked her hand.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Clarke sat down on Lexa’s stomach and leaned down to kiss her.

“You’ll live.” Lexa said between kisses. She dragged her hands down Clarke’s side to her hips and pressed her down into her own body.

“I’m still not done.” Clarke took Lexa's hands and pulled them back above her head. 

“Hurry up then.” 

“I will.” Clarke started to kiss down Lexa’s body, over her breasts, pulling Lexa’s already hard nipple with her mouth. 

“Fuck Clarke.” Clarke then went lower, sucking the skin on Lexa’s stomach, leaving a red trail where her mouth was. When she got to Lexa's pants, she pulled them and Lexa’s panties in one motion. She settled between Lexa’s legs, kissing from her knee up over her thighs, biting lightly. She looked up at Lexa and smirked. “I thought you would hurry up.” Lexa pushed her hips up before Clarke backed her down into the bed. 

She dragged her hands up Lexa’s inner thighs and pushed them apart. Clarke lowered her head and put her hands under Lexa’s ass and pushed her up until Clarke’s mouth was on her pussy. The string of curses left Lexa’s mouth as Clarke licked up and down the inside of her slit. Lexa’s hands grabbed the back of Clarke’s head and pulled her closer. 

Clarke wrapped her mouth and tongue around Lexa’s clit and pushed two fingers inside her. Lexa gasped with pleasure. She rocked her hips against Clarke’s fingers and tongue and soon after she cried out, coming all over Clarke's face. Clarke let her ride it out, licking her up and down before Lexa pulled her back up.

“See, it wasn’t torture.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie about Clarke and Lexa's week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short. 
> 
> Forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Monday always seemed to bring the worst out of people or the best. For some it was the lowest low after the highest high of a non working weekend and for some it was a time to rise and shine, highest high after the lowest low of the weekend.

For Lexa it was just a day and Clarke hated it. 

“Clarke, you have to get up.” Lexa murmured into the back of Clarke’s head. 

It had been more than ten minutes since Clarke’s alarm went off and nine minutes since Lexa turned it off.

“No.” Clarke pushed her body further back into Lexa’s and buried her head under covers.

“You’ll be late for your appointment.” Lexa pulled back a little. 

“I’m sleeping.”

“Clarke baby, c’mon.” Lexa dragged her hand over Clarke’s arm. “You’ll be late.” she kissed Clarke’s shoulder.

“I don’t care.”

“Don’t be a brat.” Lexa detached herself from Clarke and earned a groan in the process. 

“Why did you move? It won’t make me get up.”

“You’ll be late and then you’ll have to wait till the next week. Just get up and everything will be easier. I’ll make you coffee.”

“No.” 

“Clarke.”

“No.”

“Clarke get up.”

Clarke rolled over and on top of Lexa. “No.” she pinned Lexa’s hands above her head.

“It’s really cute you think you can hold me down.”

Clarke lowered her head and brushed her lips against Lexa’s. “I’d much rather have you hold me down.” she rolled her hips and moaned with her lip between Lexa’s mouth.

“This will only get you in more trouble.”

Lexa was stronger than Clarke so she freed her hands with ease from Clarke’s grip and in no time she had the blonde under her. 

“Will it?”  Clarke smirked.

“Clarke.” Lexa made a mistake of moving her eyes from Clarke’s down to her mouth and the way Clarke ran her tongue over her lips and then pulled the lower one between her teeth. “You’ll get nothing out of this.” Lexa couldn’t look away.

“Not even if I beg?” Lexa saw Clarke’s mouth moving and she heard the sound it made but that was as far as her brain could go. “Not even if I say how much I need you?” Clarke lifted her hips and moaned. Again. “Please baby.” Another moan.

“You are playing dirty.” Lexa looked up at the blue eyes teasing her. “And you won’t get what you want.” she kissed the crook of Clarke’s neck and got up from the bed and away from her. “Coffee will be ready in five.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

Wednesdays they both hated. It was a long way from the previous weekend and even longer till the next one. A perfect time for break.

“This is way too much food Lexa.” The back seat of Lexa’s car was filled with bags of popcorn and different candy bars.

“There’s no such thing as too much food and you know that.” Lexa had just parked at the far back of the drive-in cinema.

“I told you we were gonna be late.”

“We are not late. The movie has not yet started.”  Lexa turned off the car. It was one of those weeks when it felt like it’s never going to end.. Clarke wanted to watch movies and Lexa wanted to go out so they found a compromise and went out to watch a movie.

“We’ll barely be able to see anything.”

“If we can’t see shit then that means that they can’t see us either.”

“If you wanted to have sex we could had done that without leaving the apartment.”

“Really Clarke?” 

“You never know.” 

“But anyways, where’s the fun in that.” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s thigh.

“It’s comfortable and no one can interrupt us and…”  Lexa leaned and kissed her before she could finish.

“Irrelevant.” Lexa’s hand went higher on Clarke’s thigh, pulling up her skirt. “I’m all the comfort you need.” she started to place kisses along Clarke’s jaw. 

“Mhm.” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s and lifted if from her leg and put it back on the wheel. “You can be comfortable by yourself.”

“You can’t still be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Clarke grabbed a bag of popcorn.and opened it. “I just wanna watch a movie.”

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“Babe.”

“Shhhh.” 

The movie began and Clarke focused all her attention on it. A bag of popcorn later and halfway through one of the most boring movies Clarke ever tried to watch she got too bored to continue ignoring Lexa.

“Screen is on the other side.” she noticed Lexa had spent more time looking at her than at the big screen in front of them.

“I’m thinking about all the stuff I could be doing now instead of pretending to watch this boring ass movie.”

“And what’s that?”

“You.” Clarke tried not to smile but it didn’t really work. “Clarke.” Lexa leaned closer.

“Hmm.” Clarke was still ignoring her.

“Clarke.” Lexa put her finger under Clarke’s chin and pulled it until Clarke was looking at her. “You’re so pretty.”

“I know.” 

“And I love you, so much.” 

“I know.” 

“And I…”

“And you’re still not going to get any.” Clarke turned her head back to the screen and smiled. “And you can pout all you want.”

“Claaarke.”

“You can stop trying. Next time you’ll be careful about the stuff you do and don’t do.”

“Oh misery.”

* * *

Saturdays were usually the best of all days. Fridays were for friends and Saturdays were for bed, bed and more bed. They would turn off the rest of the world and nothing else would matter.

But not this time. They decided to go out with their friends. Clarke decided and Lexa knew better than to stay at home, sulking like she had been for the past week. So she put on some clothes and they went out. 

It was supposed to be fun and chill and a nice evening spent with people she liked and who made her feel good. But Clarke had other things on her mind. 

She made a point of making Lexa’s night as miserable as possible. She’d kiss and touch and grind and she wouldn’t let Lexa do any of those things. The only thing Lexa was allowed to do was watch. The way Clarke moved, the way she smiled, the way she teased. 

There was no one happier than Lexa when Clarke said she had enough and wanted to go home.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Lexa stood behind Clarke and looked at Clarke’s reflection in the mirror over her shoulder.

“You think so?” Clarke smiled. 

“I’d hit it.” Lexa bit her lip.

“You could but you played with fire and got burned.”

“I can hit it if I want.” Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s hips. “Question is” she kissed Clarke’s shoulder “if you want it.” she whispered the end in Clarke’s ear.

“Maybe.”

“I know you do.” Lexa’s fingers gripped the sides of Clarke’s dress and pulled it up. “What I don’t know is if you’ll keep pretending you don’t.” Lexa’s eyes watched the way Clarke’s dress rolled up and showed more and more of Clarke’s skin. “I know how much you want it.”

“And I know you want it just a bit more than I do.” she took a small step forward and away from Lexa. “Unzip me.”

Lexa’s hands left Clarke’s hips and went up her back. She pulled the zipper down and Clarke wiggled out of her dress. She turned around and saw Lexa looking down her body.

“I’m so ready to do anything you say.” Lexa hooked her one finger under Clarke’s bra strap and brought her other hand down Clarke’s side. “I can beg.” her both hands were now on Clarke’s hips, scratching the hem of Clarke’s panties. “I can like go down on my knees and beg.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Clarke giggled.

“I’m serious.” Lexa quickly kissed her and then dropped down on her knees. “Please.” she looked up smiling.

“Okay.” Clarke licked her lips. “But only because you’re already there.”

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa really love each other.

“I’m not jealous.” Lexa closed the door behind her. They had just came home from the night out with a bunch of people. It was mostly their friends with a couple of friends of friends, people Lexa knew and Clarke never met. There was one particular girl that caught Lexa’s attention and wanted to catch Clarke’s. It was one of Anya’s work friends. “I’m not.” Lexa said once more.

“Whatever helps you fall asleep tonight.” Clarke laughed and walked off to the bathroom. 

“I’m not.”

“Okay.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. She rewinded the night in her head and thought back to all the times that the girl stood too close, touched too much and tried too hard.  She shook her head and frowned. She was not jealous. She never did that. But Clarke laughed and nodded and smiled and even though Lexa knew that it was Clarke’s default behaviour it was still enough to get on her nerves. 

“There was no reason for her to be so close to you.” Lexa leaned on one of the walls in the bedroom and watched as Clarke finished brushing her teeth. The blonde just chuckled. “Well there wasn’t. I’m not saying anything else. Just that. And you could have laughed less and maybe not encourage her so much.”

“I could’ve what?” Clarke turned to Lexa.

“I’m just saying.”

“You’re just saying what?” Clarke walked up to Lexa and crossed her arms.

Lexa shook her head. “Nothing.” she walked by Clarke and into the bathroom.

“I thought you weren’t jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“You don’t sound like you’re not.” Clarke walked to the closet and changed into her pjs, deciding to let Lexa’s comment from before slide by. “Maybe she’s just one of those people.” 

“What people?” Lexa turned around.

“With no boundaries. Touchy feely kind.” Clarke was in shorts and a t-shirt, standing at the same place Lexa was a couple of minutes ago.

“I’ve met her before and she’s not.” Lexa walked into the bedroom and changed into a baggy sweater.

“Maybe she’s like you...” Clarke’s eyes followed Lexa’s hands down the side of her body and to her bare legs. She bit her lip at the thought that crossed her mind. “...and has a thing for hot blondes.” she said looking back up at Lexa’s eyes.

“Clarke.” Lexa crossed her arms. “Don’t push it.”

“Lexa.” the blonde walked up to Lexa and smirked. “I’m not pushing anything.”

“It’s not funny.”

“I think it is.”

“She’s nothing like me.”

“She’s a good looking brunette and has a thing for me, that’s a lot like you.”

Lexa raised her brows. “You did not just say that.”

“And she might be just as cocky as you are.” Clarke licked her lips.

“Is that why you were…”

“Be careful with what you’ll say next.” Clarke warned stepping closer to her girlfriend.

Lexa sighed. “I don’t like her.”

“I’m kidding. I’m sure she was just being nice.” Clarke put the palm of her hand on Lexa’s face and rubbed her cheek.

“Yeah especially her eyes. Very friendly.”

“It’s not her fault I looked so good.” Clarke kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re trying to make me jealous.”

“You already are.” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s hips and pulled her until their bodies were pressed together. “Don’t play games with me Clarke.”

“I thought you loved games.” Clarke kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose.

“Only the ones that I know I’ll win.”

“You’ve won this one a long time ago.” Clarke smiled.

“Then stop trying to make me play it again.”

“It’s kinda fun.” Clarke said before placing a quick peck on Lexa’s mouth. “The way you turn into a rage…” Lexa kissed her before she could finish her thought. It was soft and sweet, Clarke couldn’t help but smile. She pulled back and added “But you don’t wanna show it so you act like it’s nothing.” Lexa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and then kissed her, sliding her tongue against Clarke’s. “It’s fun.” Clarke was breathless.

“It’s the opposite of fun.” Lexa tried to hide her smile. She put her hands under Clarke’s shirt and felt Clarke shiver in her arms. “Are you cold?”

Clarke shook her head. “You know I’m not.” she kissed lightly the crook of Lexa’s neck. “And you know I’m all yours.”

“I do.” Lexa smiled.

“And I don’t care about anyone and anything other than you.”

Lexa laughed. “You don’t have to reassure me.”

“And it’s not a game and if it’s up to me it will never ever be a game again.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead, her chin and then her mouth, just a quick brush of lips. “I’ll still hate everyone who’ll even look at you the wrong way.”

“It’s not my fault I’m so hot.” Another kiss.

“It must be so hard.”

“Impossibly hard.”

“I don’t know how you manage to do it.”

“It’s a full time job.”

Lexa chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

* * *

“What are those?” Clarke pointed her finger at the flowers Lexa was trying to hide behind her back.

“An apology for almost making a big deal out of nothing the other day.” Lexa gave Clarke the flowers.

“Red roses?” Clarke asked.

“I was told I could never miss with those.” 

Clarke grinned. “You did nothing wrong so there was no need for an apology, especially this kind of apology.” she walked to the kitchen and put the flowers Lexa gave her into the water. She turned around and found Lexa standing next to her.

“I almost did.”

“So flowers are an almost apology? What happens when you really do something wrong?” Clarke said biting her lip.

“I hope I’ll never have to find out.” Lexa put her hands around Clarke’s neck and scratched lightly at the back of it. 

“You are something else you know that?”

“I’ve been told.” Lexa pressed their mouth together. It was supposed to be just a short peck but Clarke pulled her by the shirt and deepened the kiss. Soon Clarke’s hands were under Lexa’s shirt, just under her ribcage. Lexa was itching for more. She opened her mouth just enough for Clarke’s tongue to get in and lick the top of it. 

“Hmmm.” Clarke pulled back slightly.

Lexa let out a disapproving groan and then said “But seriously, I’ll try to not make any kind of deal of stuff like that in the future. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Clarke brushed her nose over Lexa’s.

“Wow you have so much faith in me.” Lexa smiled.

“No babe, I just know you.”

“I’ll prove you wrong.”

“Will you?”

“I will.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Clarke dragged her hands up and down Lexa’s back. “Why are you not kissing me?” Lexa asked.

“I wanna look at you some more.” Clarke kissed her cheek.

“Look at me?”

“Yes.” The blonde smiled. “I can’t believe I got so lucky.”

“What?”

“Of all the people that day you decided I was going to be the one you’d piss off.”

“I’d be happy to take the credit for that but I think you were the one that decided you’d get pissed off.”

“Details.” Clarke’s hands settled on Lexa’s hips.

“I’m kinda really really happy about it.” Lexa smiled.

“So am I, but don’t tell anyone.”

Lexa giggled. “I promise.” she said and then added. “Now kiss me already.”

“Yes ma'am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.


End file.
